


Supernatural Madmen

by Wonderland_of_Achala



Series: Supernatural Investigation Service (S.I.S) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crime Fighting, Cuddles, First story on AO3 don't be too mean, Fluff, From team mates to lovers, I love Kaiyong please spread this ship, I nearly forgot it but there will be, I really love this tag thing, I shall include some angst because what's better in life ?, I'll change the rating then, Lucas is actually really strong, M/M, Magical Investigation, Or on the way to be, Taeyong is a fanboy, The hyungs seem mean but don't be fooled, The villain is a murderer and an arsonist, There will eventually have smut, They're all inspectors, Whipped Kim Jongin | Kai, but he won't make it known because he's a fool, fighting scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_of_Achala/pseuds/Wonderland_of_Achala
Summary: Maybe Taeyong shouldn't have been that impressed by Kim Jongin's  legend around the Academy, maybe he shouldn't have followed his steps and try doing the most difficult work as a supernatural being. Maybe the beginning of his training was the last clue to show him he really had to flee, as far and as fast as he could. Because now that Kim Jongin is no longer just a legend but his teammate and that his job is no longer a dream but a living hell, where he has to catch a freacking arsonist to prevent powerless humans going crazy and latching on every people who shows a sign of magical power, he contemplates. Would he like to trade his life with a work without this amount of danger and responsability ? No, because this one grants him the chance to see Jongin looking at him with pride, and a tiny but growing glow of love. And Taeyong never have felt this good being watched by someone.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Series: Supernatural Investigation Service (S.I.S) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920967
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my my first full-length story on ao3 ! I'm a little French one trying to prove we're not that bad and make you enjoy my stories at the same time ^^ 
> 
> I have only two last things to say, stan SuperM for clean skin and spread Kaiyong, they are so cute ❤

I take an appreciative look at the little team in front of us. The four newbies are supposed to be the greatest students of the Academy. They should have what it takes to cope with the mission we’re going to give them. Point given to them, they seem nice enough, not like the brats we had last year. Maybe we should think about welcoming them in the long term, unlike usual. I shouldn’t set my hopes too high with only one glance, the two years we've already been doing this were only a waste of time. I finally settle my attention on Baekhyun, he’s going to give his little speech. The only time in the year when he’s going full serious mode to impress them. Once he’s considered as the boss, well… He behaves as he wants.

“I hope you all know what’s waiting for you now that you are in our service. We only take the greatest, because we, above all others, are the representatives of our specie. One error, and that’s not only the reputation of the service which is damaged, but of all the supernatural kind. People fear us, they envy us, they take every little excuse to lynch us. Because they know we’re stronger, and if every person of our kind had the same training as us, then we would be able to take control over them. This is where our responsibility lies. We have to maintain the balance. We are supposed to kill every little trouble before it grows. Normal humans can’t have any little possibility to snatch us a case and make it into a hot political issue. It hasn’t been that long the supernatural kind has appeared and you know that our position isn’t strictly defined. Forty years isn’t enough for the generations who didn’t know us to disappear and leave only supernatural friendly people, mainly at the head of our state. So you have to be diligent, passionate, efficient, obedient. But you do have to take initiative when the time comes. We don’t ask you to be good, to satisfy us, because we’re not the people counting on you, our all kind is the one counting on you. So you have to be perfect, beyond any reproach, have full control of yourself, show the greatest aspect of your power and make our country proud. We’re not only your tutors, but your team, and your friends to be too. Don’t fear to lean on us, you’re here to learn until you become real agents, maybe even officers. We’re strict however not unfair, the three of us are your greatest allies here, don’t make us your greatest foes.”

He pronounces the last words particularly sternly and I see a chill running down their spines. Each year I become a little more grateful that he wasn’t the one welcoming me when I had to do the same professional training. But he only speaks the truth, the four trainees of last year never made it into the service. They were strong enough, but their attitude was shit, and their arrogance would have been destroyed our image. I guess they all went to the army. They didn’t deserve any place here, we made sure of it. I catch Taemin glancing at me and show him a sly smile before returning my attention on the kids, now it’s time to properly greet them.

“Hey there, I’m Lee Taemin, hope you’ll be able to keep up the pace. We’re known to crush all of our teammates in less than six months. Guess what? That’s the duration of your training! So please, live up to the challenge.”  
“Hi, I go by the name of Kim Jongin. They sound all bad and rough, but we do try our best to be fair with you. So they are no favours given, only good work to stay here and become one of us.”  
“And I’m you leader Byun Baekhyun, now that we all introduced ourselves, I’m happy to welcome you in our team, which could be the only team you’ll ever get to be in.”  
He grins a little and I know that our goal is achieved. Now they should be as diligent as we wanted them to be. And they kind of fear us, only for this strange silver-haired one, looking at me with starry eyes. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he lowers his gaze immediately. Weird, maybe he’s shy? I thought he was some sort of troublemaker looking at me like that, but I do have difficulties judging people. I should ask Taemin his impressions later, he’s good at that, maybe around a beer with Baekhyun. We have to loosen ourselves a little before tutoring newbies again.


	2. Maybe Good Guys Can Be Scary Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the chapter really beginning the journey of our four trainees in the Supernatural Intelligence Service ! I hope you'll like it 😉

Sixty years ago, something unexpected and quite confusing began to happen over the surface of the globe. Babies showing supernatural powers were born, and it caused chaos. The first ones were seen as anomalies and sadly, a lot of them were killed, abandoned to a certain death or given in to scientists who wanted to study them. They had powers, they were no humans, so who could talk about human rights when parents began to immolate children as witches? Sell them to circuses or treat them as entertaining slaves? Because people were afraid, they had to show these monsters who were in command, and it wasn't the growing up magical children. However, the phenomenon went more common, and twenty years later approximately ten percent of the babies had powers of all kinds. It wasn’t a disease of any sort, an anomaly developed for survival, nobody had an explanation, but facts were facts, and they had to bear with it. Hopefully, in some countries, parents loved their children, treating them like a human should be treated, not fearing their growing powers. However, they still weren’t being recognised and school was usually denied to them, as all the security their nationality should give them. People began protesting for their children as the number of them with power increased, using the arguments that it’s refusing them to learn values, how to be included in society, how to behave, that powers weren’t a bad thing, even more when it was useful ones. They could bring water into deserts, cure cancers, help plants grow in poor grounds, give a second breath to humanity, why should they be secluded? Interned? Treated more poorly than beasts? This wasn’t fair, but it took a long time for governments to come to this conclusion. When it appeared that ten percent of the newborns were showing powers, the children were still persecuted, even more in the less developed countries when they were the sign of the demon. Some governments took action and created schools where they would be interned. They were more like jails with bar windows, reinforced doors, reinforced concrete walls, it wouldn’t have been weird if they had prisoner’s uniforms. But they didn’t, and maybe that’s what made the difference. Because ten years later, when the children who grew up in those schools turned around fifteen, a new wave of protestation occurred, and this one had the perfect models to finally be heard. These kids turned out to be perfectly able to control their power, maybe not to turn them at their utmost capabilities, but they could hide or use them when the time was to choose one option over the other. Where parents kept a low profile for years, now they had new materials to work with, and they did amazingly in a lot of countries and within ten years, so twenty years ago, the Supernaturals were now citizens, had a nationality. Europeans, Canada, Australia and surprisingly a lot of Asian countries were in the first countries to recognize their rights. Thailand, India, Korea, Japan and, and against all odds, China too. But once this battle was won, they were still insecure about how they should be treated, educated and how to make the greatest use of their power in society. But what a lot of humans pointed out was the lack of security, what could a police officer do when the criminal in front of him could just disappear into thin air? Burn him into ashes with just one glance? Nothing, and that turned out to be the exact answer the first criminal with powers exposed to the world. He had the ability to go through walls, with no care about what it was made of. And if thankfully, he didn’t kill anybody, he was unstoppable as he robbed a lot of stores, banks, and places where anything with value could be stored. Once again, how lucky humanity was, that this one man wasn’t interested in selling information. Because there were no walls or protection to stop him. It’s a team of humans with powers, who stopped him, and brought him in front of a tribunal too. But how could a wall pass be jailed? They needed a new kind of prisons, and that’s what brought chaos again, two years after the recognition of magical people rights. Thankfully, instead of going backwards, governments did these needed changes and even more, they established, in most of the countries, a whole new prison system with designed tribunal and a special governmental service for people with powers, who by the time were now designated by the term of the supernatural kind.  
This governmental service, the Supernatural Investigation Service or S.I.S in Korea, quickly became the keeper of the peace between humans and supernaturals. It has been funded by the very first supernaturals who teamed up to catch the wall pass. It took them twelve years to organize the service, and it’s been only six that it’s running smoothly. As long as its work is efficient, humans don’t fear powers as they think they are under control. So, we can walk around and live our life like anybody else. The only things, which make us different, are a slight annotation on our ID and the school where we studied. But when a case takes a lot of time to be solved, the public opinion swings, and of course, it’s never in our favour. That’s why I, Lee Taeyong, want to integrate the service, to be able to grant the peace we need to make our rights evolve in the good direction. Because if we now have a place in this society, there is still discrimination and that will probably go on for many years. We better not give humans a reason to take too much time considering us as much as we should be.  
That’s why I’m currently here, listening to the somewhat threatening speech of my temporary leader. I can’t seem to be able to wrap all the information that somehow has to stay in my head nonetheless. It seems like a dream so even the presentation of the three officers, as stern as they can be, doesn't make me want to go home and bury my face into a pillow to forget the insidious fear they’re trying to instil us. On the contrary, I can’t look away of Kim Jongin, now that he has said his name, all the pictures I saw of him flood my mind. He’s kind of a legend in the Academy, he outsmarted all the people of his year, nailed all the tests and everybody said that he had the level to graduate at the end of the first year of the four years curriculum. He was the first genius of the Academy, and even if there has been a lot of people like Lucas and Mark, who have skipped a year, he’s never been equalled, even less outshined. I can’t believe I’m going to be in the same team as him. I’m his teammate, they talked about friends to be, that would be so awesome, like even more a dream than already working with him. As our leader finishes his introduction, I feel the heavy stare of two brown eyes, as if they were trying to bore a hole through and know all my thoughts. I lock eyes with him a few seconds before lowering them sheepishly. Maybe that wasn’t the greatest way to give a good first impression. First, I have probably looked weird and even more so when I couldn’t keep the weight of his gaze, maybe he thinks that I’m some kind of a creep, or worse, a fanboy. Well, I kinda am a fanboy but I’m respectful, and it’s for his achievements as an agent, not because of his looks or I don’t know why. So… It’s okay, I guess. I realise I missed the end of the speech when I see Mark and Lucas trailing off behind Baekhyun, for only them know why. I turn my gaze and Ten is already speaking with Taemin, his talkative and friendly attitude helping settle a discussion in the blink of an eye. I tilt my head up and see Jongin looking at me again, I don’t hesitate a second before lowering my gaze, feeling a blush creeping to my cheeks. Okay, now I’m definitely on the weird side.

“Are you alright? You seem a little lost.”

I feel a shiver running down my spine as his warm voice hits my ears. I know I should be looking up and greeting him as I always wanted to do it, professional and respectful. But I can’t gather any thoughts and I resolutely keep my head down. One more step wrong, collect yourself Taeyong, he’s just someone, like anybody, not like anybody, a supernatural that’s it, like me. I can do it. I raise my head again and try to support his gaze.

“I-I’m fine thank you.”

Right, I stuttered, really what I needed. The blush seems to establish itself on my cheeks as I see his amused eyes. Well that’s not what I wanted, it’s not that bad to amuse him but I’m supposed to become his teammate, not a cute sibling. I can do better.

“Right, I saw you looking at me sooner, is there something you want to say? Or you’re curious about?”

He peeks at me curiously and I feel the urge to lower my eyes again. It’s overwhelming to get his whole attention. I didn’t think I’ll get it so soon, like maybe in a few weeks, that would have been great.  
“It’s just that… Nothing much but… I recognised you and I have a lot of respect for you. I entered the Academy when you were in your last year and the teachers were talking so greatly about you and I never got the chance to catch a glimpse of you and… I should stop the rambling right?”  
“Well I’m not especially the type to like hearing people talking about me but you seem sincere. So, I’m flattered thank you.”  
“It’s not about flattery!” I can’t help to contradict him. “I don’t say this for you to get biased or I don’t know what. It’s just that your model inspired me to do my best, that’s all. Don’t get any wrong ideas.”  
I end up blushing harder and my voice so low that I nearly hear myself. I don’t know why he’s making me so cautious, that’s insane. I’m not that shy usually, but he’s impressive. Their whole team is impressive, they really have the experience vibe. I don’t know how he got that in only three years, that’s unbelievable. Stop, even my thoughts seem strange to me, calm down Taeyong.  
“Then I’m not going to take it as flattery but respect, is that alright? Or should I treat it with disdain?” He teased a little.  
“No, respect only, not disdain, that would hurt a little.” I admit a little shy.  
“I thought as much. So, we didn’t have a lot of information about the four of you, could you introduce yourself? I don’t think I have to say much about myself, you seem to know a lot already.”

I smile sheepishly, yes, I do know what you should say for an introduction at least. His power is teleportation, and where everybody thought he couldn’t go far with something that basic, he took it to a whole new level, gaining respect from the teachers only at the age of sixteen. He did the six months professional training and passed all the exams with flying colours. Just after, he entered the governmental service and became in two years a legend or so with his two teammates. I still can’t believe it’s the team we’re going to be part of. I would have thought that we were going to be placed in a crappy team like the less good and that we would have boring cases and boring paperwork to do. But working with them is going to be so eventful and I’m sure to gather useful experience.  
“Yeah, I think I know what has to be known at a first encounter”  
“That’s bold of you to assume so, but let’s say we agreed on that point.”

I was about to contradict him again but seeing the look in his eyes showed me he was just making a little fun of me and I find it weirdly heart-warming. They seemed so intimidating that being playful like that makes it less hard to believe they could be our friends. I find myself relaxing and finally, a small smile draws itself on my lips.

“Oh, I did succeed in making you loosen up a little. You were so tense I wondered if you were going to turn into a statue at some point.”  
“I wasn’t that tense!” I try to defend myself a little., “Just, maybe, a little bit stiff, that’s all.”  
“I’m not gonna bite this, you know?” He grinned.  
“At least I tried.” I shrugged.  
“You’re way less weird when you relax a little, you should try to do it often?” He goes on jokingly.  
“And I thought you were less of a prankster when I heard all those stories about you.”  
“Disappointed?”  
“Not even a bit.”  
“Good, because stories always are simple legends in front of facts. You may be deceived by them.”  
“Even if I was, I’m sure it would be for the best.” I answer with confidence.  
“You’re flirtier than I thought you’ll be.” He admits. “Not that I mind being deceived too.”  
“I-I don’t know how I’m supposed to take this.” I stutter, a little unsettled.  
“How you wish, it didn’t have a special meaning.”

He shrugs and I know that it means I really have to put no meaning into it. It’s strange to see him like this, I honestly thought I’ll face a serious and a little… dusty genius? To the contrary, he looks absolutely gorgeous and it’s only the uniform he’s wearing. His green hair is beautiful, nearly turning into black at the roots. Sharp lines, brown warm eyes, generous lips with a tiny smirk put on it, he is breathtaking. I seriously don’t know how to describe him any other way, maybe stunning would do a great job too. But I don’t have any more time to linger on his face, nor do I have it to introduce myself, as Baekhyun barges in the room, Mark and Lucas tailing behind him, clothes in their hands.

“Gathering team, I finally got the uniforms for our little students here. Taemin, show them the locker-room and their locker before coming back. Once they’re dressed up, they’ll introduce themselves and we will eventually get to work. Because we already lost fifteen minutes here and I have an interrogation in forty minutes, so we don’t have much time. Does someone know well how to decipher body language here?”  
He scans the room and his gaze settles on Ten, who raised a shy hand.  
“Perfect, you’re coming with me. You will probably be useful as those two most of the time are fooled by any suspect we have. They would catch him red-handed and could still be able to be deceived by a nice catchphrase, something like, I tried to stop the bleeding with a knife, I saw it on the internet.”  
Both agents scoff at his words, a fierce glare escaping Taemin as he protests with all his might.  
“I’m sorry leader” And he emphasises on the last word “But Jongin is the only one who never has a clue about sensing people. I do pretty well, it’s just that you always realise it too late when it’s no longer use anyway. Don’t try and give you the best spot, you’ll be down in a few hours, actually, it took me only twenty seconds.”  
“We just said that it was no use trying to appeal to us, and you’re trying to appeal to them? Why do I have to tell you every stupid year that it’s dumb, and counter-productive?” Jongin sighs, seemingly bored.  
“But I can’t stand his behaviour!”, Whines Taemin.  
“Because I like to annoy all of you.” States Baekhyun with an astonishing aplomb.  
“You see?” Asks Taemin as if his point just had been made clear. And somehow, that was true.  
“I don’t care, one way or another, you should be ashamed of your bickering in front of the kids. It’s their first day, spare them please. Come here you, I’ll take care of you. And you” He points to the two remaining agents, “You better be off with your argument before I come back.”

He finally turns his back on them and storms out of the room, leaving the four of us a little lost, before waking up and chasing after him. If he’s no longer in a good mood, then we better not make him any angrier by making him repeat or anything. So, I try to stick to him as much as possible when he strides along a few corridors before finally making it to the locker-room Baekhyun spoke about.  
“Here are your lockers, you gotta put on your uniform every morning before coming into the office, take it off as soon as you're done for the day. It’s easily recognized by humans and supernaturals. You don’t want to be an easy target when you’re alone. Your names should be written on your locker, I don’t really know which one is for whom, this is something you’ll have to figure out by yourselves. Now you have ten minutes to get change and get back into the office. You heard Baekhyun, we’re busy and can’t afford any delays. The work we do here is way too important. Nine minutes and thirty seconds left, we’ll wait for you.”

He storms out again just like that and we’re all speechless as we look for our lockers. He’s been so different from the flirty boy he was just seconds ago. I didn’t know he had such bipolarity. This side of him shows much more what kind of attitude lifted him to the top.

“Ten? Yours is just here!” I call out his name as I walk by it.  
“Here you go Lucas!” I hear Mark yelling from a few meters.  
I finally find mine and stop by it. We don’t have any keys. I look closer at the lock and see that the showing part of it looks like a touchscreen. Are we supposed to have some kind of password they didn’t talk to us about?  
“Somebody knows what we actually have to do?” Asks Mark carefully.  
“All the lockers are the same, and I don’t see such a serious place using a whole place to trick newcomers like that.” Answers Ten with confidence.  
I stay silent as I try to remember what I had to do for the interview a few weeks ago. If I remember well, they took my measurements at this time. So, they must have taken all the things they needed to prepare our venue, locker’s padlock included. Voice, retina, fingerprints, even blood sample, they took it all, but does a locker really need much protection? I just raise my index finger and lay it on the screen. After a few seconds, which really seems to be a year, I hear a little beep before an unlocking sound and the door opens itself.  
“It’s just fingerprints boys, we overthinked the thing.”  
I sigh as I hear two thanks and a loud exclamation coming from the tallest amongst us. I nearly thought he had gone shy by the place as he didn’t talk until now, but my hope is shattered. I can still pray he won’t show too much of his clumsiness already. I finally look inside, it’s way less simple than I thought it would be. The thing is all black, a mix between shelves and a bar to hang clothes. There are few notches in the wall, which seems to house multiple kinds of weapons. Well, could house multiple kinds, because they all are empty for the moment. Finally, there is a little safe at the bottom of it, and I really don’t know what his use could be. Why would we keep something needing a safe in here? I snap out of my contemplation when a hand lands on my shoulder.  
“Wake up Yongie, we gotta be quick. There are only six minutes left, and you haven’t moved since you told us about the fingerprints.”  
I take a quick look at my best friend and nod quickly before finally getting a change of my clothes. Ten is right, we don’t have any time to lose. They have already begun to strip so I just do the same, a little quicker since I just started.  
“The introduction was so scary, like he put so much pressure on us that’s insane. We hear about the responsibilities every day at school, however from him, it seemed so…” Begins Lucas.  
“Real? Tangible? Freaking out?” Ends Mark with a little chill.  
“Don’t you worry, they seem cool, except the fact that they seem to like getting on each other's throats, and they obviously wanted to scare us, and they are quite authoritarian, their presence is quite impressive too… But I talked with agent Lee and he was nice. You seemed to have a great time too Yongie no?”

I think he tried to soothe them but even to me, it wasn’t that convincing. I ponder a little before answering Ten. Yes, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the conversation. But all along, I feel like I’ve been played off, and it’s not really what you expect from people who are truly nice. To the contrary, it did make me feel better at that time and he didn’t linger on my obvious stares and shame, which is a good point because I would just have died right at the moment.

“We can’t deny that they have strong personalities, but I don’t think they’re fundamentally bad. They just seem to be confident and play with it as much as they want. It seems to have a strong relationship between them too. I don’t know if I could endure their nit-picking. I hope they won’t get too hard on us. The “every partner lasts only six months with us” got me a little stressed out to be honest.” I sigh defeated, in the end they did succeed in scaring me now that I’m no longer on cloud nine.  
“Okay everyone, we got to make a clear point here.” Ten speaks up and I let my attention switch on him rather than my stupid clothes. Those boots are too hard to lace. “We’re here because this is what we really want to do. It’s our dream, we can’t let three aloof guys snatch it from us even before trying to do actual work. They’re here to test us, and make sure we have the nerves to do things right. We know we can, now we have to prove them. Don’t get down so easily, we’re four into this, we’ll be four in the end.” He smiles with confidence and beams at us.  
“You’re so right!” Yells Lucas with all his might “We’re going to team up against them!”  
“That was not the point.” Mark sighs tired of his friend “Thanks Ten hyung, we have to nail it, and we will.”  
He smiles too. I can’t help admiring Ten. It took him one speech and a smile to ease us so smoothly. I’m glad he’s here.  
“But now we have two minutes left, tie your shoelaces Yongie, Mark, help Lucas with his vest, we got to hurry. We need at least one minute to get back to our office.”

We all nod, and I hurry with those damn things. The uniform itself is pretty good. Clearly, it has been designed for fights more than office work. It has a little movie feel honestly, but a great one, not too fanciful. Black military pants, a simple dark t-shirt with the service’s logo, a pocketful jacket upon it and there’s a bulletproof vest that probably can stop a lot more things than just bullets. I put the last piece in the locker and close it for good. When I look around, everybody is done too.

“Let’s go, we only have a minute left.”

Everybody nods and we leave the room in a hurry, bolting through the corridors to be in the office on time. I don’t really know the way and Mark takes the lead. He has a great memory. After a few turns and polite excuses to a worker we nearly bumped into, we finally reach the good door and I open it for the others to go into the office. I do hope we’re on time, the building’s corridors are way more intricate than I thought it would be.

“Only five seconds late, not that bad, but there’s been better, I guess. The boys last year had ten minutes of delay so it would have been difficult to outdo them and it’s only our third time doing it. Do you remember the first time?” Asks Baekhyun the two others.  
“No idea, not that much since it didn’t piss me off.” Taemin shrugs.  
Kai just raises an eyebrow, clearly asking about the real use of this question.  
“So, please do a brief introduction of yourselves, we may or may not have read your profiles.”

He ends without a single bit of shame and I really ask myself about how much the stories about this team are real. Like, can they really achieve any kind of work with this kind of behaviour? The others seem to be as caught off guard as me and I decide to present myself first.

“I’m Lee Taeyong, I can manipulate gravity, and I mainly fight in close combat. I know a few martial arts but I don’t deal with guns at all.”

“Top of the class kid, I remember.” Mutters Baekhyun and for a moment I doubt if I heard well.  
“My name is way too long, so people call me Ten and you seem to like being quick so that’s it. I can manipulate iron, so basically, I can meddle with any metal which has a tiny bit of iron in it, even though it’s not the sole component. That’s about to do.”  
“Oh, the Thai guy, told you his name was unpronounceable. I would have given him a nickname anyway. He just spares us a few seconds and some laughter.”

He seems annoyed despite his words and I no longer doubt the comment I heard about myself. Are they serious? What is the meaning of their little scheme? They’re just being obnoxious; they can’t act like that. I know Jongin told me a few minutes ago stories were deceiving but I refuse them to act like this in real life. The gap can’t be that large.  
“M-Mark Lee, I can manipulate both water and ice. I can do both types of fighting, short and long reach.”  
“He’s the genius one? I thought he would be a bit more arrogant, and self-confident, like you were back in the days Jongin.”  
“You shut up leader, I was not arrogant, everything was just about me stating facts.” He smirks and they just huff before getting back their attention on Lucas.  
“I’m Wang Yukhei, I can manipulate puppets, I got a whole load of them considering what type of fight I have to put off. I don’t really fight myself, since manipulating them takes a lot of concentration but I took close combat lessons anyway and I know the basics about creating barriers, even though they're not that resistant but it’s just to buy myself time to dodge anyway.”  
Lucas smiles brightly and it makes even worse their comments about how they expect his power to be quite a thing, but they didn’t think he was a chatterbox and how hard it was going to be to cope with him. By the time their whispers end, I’m fuming with anger. They may be agents but that’s not giving them the right to make so petty comments. I take a step forward and stand between them and my friends.  
“I’m sorry but I think some point has to be cleared already. We may be still students, and this is only a try out, but that doesn’t give you any right to talk about us like that. And what was the point of lying about our profile? You clearly saw them given what your comments, and it wouldn’t have been weird to ask us to redo it anyway. What game are you trying to play us with?”

They glance at each other and Taemin shoots me an appreciative look before addressing Baekhyun a cocky look? But why, I just tried to talk the hell out of him.

“You owe me a drink, I told you this would be a good way to find the leader among them.”  
“Hell, no Taemin, you thought that it would be Ten, and that’s clearly not the case.”  
“Well your bet was on Mark, so that’s false too and that was another one. You still owe me Baekhyun.”  
“Shit!” He swears before turning back to us “I’m sorry about what we said, only the bad things of course, which is the main part of what we said, anyway, it was just a test that Taeyong achieved well so he’s going to be the supervisor of you four and the link between you and us. It’s gonna be a lot of work but I think you can trust him after he defended you. Now Ten come with me. Thankfully Taeyong reacted fast and we may even be early on the schedule. We’ll be back at eleven, I want everybody in the briefing room by then. Until this moment, end up the last papers we must fill to close our current cases. We’ve been assigned new ones, which seem to be promising.”

On these words, he storms out of the room, dragging by the sleeve with him a seemingly lost Ten. I shoot him an encouraging smile. He doesn't have the time to return before getting out of my visual field.

“So, for the three of you, as Baekhyun said, we just have to get paperwork done for now and it’s cases you don’t know about. Taemin will show you your desks and you’ll just have to wait for the remaining hour. We will involve you in cases from beginning to end, like that you’ll really have an inside point of view on what you must do in this field.”  
“If you may follow me, we were until now in the briefing room, your desks are in the main room you had to go through to come here.”  
Jongin disappeared as soon as he ended his last sentence, and I wondered a few seconds how he did, before remembering he could teleport, sure, that’s one way to go around your office. As Taemin talks, we walk in our office.  
“Baekhyun has a solo office since he’s the leader here, even though he doesn’t really spend a lot of time in it, you’ll see him regularly in Jongin and mine.”  
He points at two doors, one after the other. So, we’ll be alone in our main room, it’s weird how they seem to do a lot of work by themselves. I thought that the team was obligated, because of the load of work and the dangers in case of encountering a strong opponent, against whom our power is weak. Like, Lucas would have troubles against powers that can dodge his puppets and attack him directly. But… Baekhyun just went alone, and if technically Ten is with him, it’s his first day, can he stay alone with Baekhyun?  
“Can I ask a question?” I demand hesitant.  
“Yes of course? If it’s about who has to go where, you can decide by yourselves, just know that once you’re logged in the computer, you can’t switch.” He goes on his explanation.  
“That’s not what I’m wondering about, it’s just, you seem to do a lot of the work alone, is it right? We learnt that it’s usually obligated to do the easiest tasks at least by two, can Baekhyun really go alone, without any real agent?”  
“Well, that’s a rule we’re supposed to follow but we three derogate a little to what you usually see. Most of the time, we all work on different cases and help each other only when someone requests it. If you integrate the service at the issue of your try out, you’re bound to strictly follow the rules, but we have shown more than once that our powers tolerate no weakness we haven’t fixed. So, it’s okay if Ten is alone with Baekhyun, because our leader would have gone alone anyway, it’s just to show your friend already what looks like an interrogation in our field. And show the boss we actually try to form you and not just put you at your desk without anything to do. Did I answer you?”  
“Yes, more than I expected from my question.” I whisper a little intimidated again. They really don’t act like anybody.  
“Perfect, now, going back to our visit. You don’t need to see either of the two offices, so I’ll just let you here. You’ve got one hour to sort you out the desks. I hope it won’t take you that long so for the time remaining… Why not trying to begin your report already? There are things you can do without getting proper work yet. See you later.”

On these last words, he goes through his office’s door and disappears. Okay, this was the quickest visit people ever made me and it’s definitely helping nothing, considering we still don’t know anything about this building. Is it some kind of exploration mission we’ll have to do alone? I’ll need help to find the way back in this place tomorrow, maybe I could ask Ten if he wants us to meet before going up. He could help me with that.

“So, where should we go?”

The question kicks me out of my thoughts, and I glance back to Lucas, who just asked it. Where we should go. I watch the four tables carefully. If I’m about to be the supervisor here, I’ll need to be nearer to the office than the others. But I got to be close to the team too.

“What do you think about moving some desks? We can put mine here, I’ll be facing the three of you, and at the same time, even if I’m turning my back on the team leader, I’m near, so it won’t be a problem for me to hear him and go into his office if needed. Same for Taemin and Jongin, but they’re at my right, so it’s totally ok.”  
“Why not, they didn’t ban us from doing that so it must mean that it’s not forbidden. I can help, are you in Mark too?”  
“I don’t know, we shouldn’t create problems first thing for our first day. I already think we have caused more than enough.”  
“You know, as the link between them and us, I’m the one taking responsibility. You shouldn’t feel too burdened, you just followed orders from your direct superior.” I try to reassure him.  
“You know, I feel it as another reason to not do this?”  
“Then close your eyes and see nothing, this will be over before you know it.” Lucas smiles and begins moving a desk.  
“Stop it! The wires Lucas!” Shouts Mark  
“Wires?”  
“There are computers, of course there are wires fool.”

He sighs and walks on to Lucas, to help him remove the said ones. I just smile and begin my work on my own. We have six months here, let’s make ourselves comfortable and work in good conditions. I wouldn’t want to throw away this opportunity because I couldn’t take initiative as small as this one. Like this, I see them all. Mark can sit next to Lucas, who will be in the middle but a little at the back and then Ten. I think it will be good, it better be. We took three quarters to move everything and I don’t want to lose this time twice. I plump on my chair and let out a big sigh. Now that we correctly organised this room, we must just wait for the remaining time. It’s nothing but I’m getting more excited by the time. I can’t wait to begin working for real, even with a team as odd as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, how did you like it ? Feel free to comment or leave kudos, I see all of it ❤
> 
> I'll update the next chapter soon, stay tunned !


	3. How can a smile be so deceptive ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in life could be easy, if smart choices were made. But Taeyong thinks that maybe Baekhyun likes to see him struggle a little, or is he trying to teach Taeyong a useful lesson ? Hard to believe it with his smugs smiles. 
> 
> Or
> 
> When Taeyong struggles to understand his new team mates, and struggles to apprehend his first suspect, and struggles to make it in time for the weekly tests. Yeah, when Taeyong struggles would be the shortest summary but perfectly on point.

The fifteen remaining minutes felt like an eternity. I tried to keep myself as busy as possible. Well busy is an overstatement, let’s say I tried to not look absentmindedly in the air anticipating the meeting. But once I logged in the computer and I opened the internet browser to check my emails, I didn’t really have anything to do. Yes, Taemin talked about things we can write in our report even without actually working here, and yes, I’ve already done it two weeks ago out of nervousness. So, I just watched Mark and Lucas little bickering while trying to sort out how they should set their computers. It’s quite funny how clumsy and happy Lucas goes along so well with rigid and introverted Mark. It took me something like two minutes after meeting them to know I’ll consider them as cute little brothers. I’m happy the four of us get along pretty well already when one month ago we didn’t really know each other. I was friends with Ten, and Mark and Lucas were each in other classes. As I got up to walk off my nervousness, circling into our room, I finally heard some ruckus outside, and tilted my head up just in time to see Baekhyun coming back with a seemingly happy Ten.

“Guys we’re back, meeting room in five minutes, no delay accepted.”

And just like that, he closes the door of his personal office and leaves Ten behind.

“How was it?” Asks Lucas excitingly.  
“It was awesome, like we didn’t really do special things you know, but it seemed so right. I’m so happy, furthermore I think I was of use, he asked me multiple times if I thought the suspect was lying. I’ve been extra careful about all the signs, and it seemed to me she was, and he told me he’s giving credits to my opinion and it didn’t show a lot at first, but I realised he started to interrogate her another way, and it made her so sweaty and stressed out, I’m sure he got confirmation of whatever his suspicion was.”  
“It sounds so cool!”  
“You shouldn’t be too excited by that Lucas, you’re not really the best mind reader here.” Teases Ten.  
“Well, I think we can say that Mark is worse, it’s the suspect that would read him and know what it has to say to go unarrest.”  
“I’m not that bad at interrogations!” The last-named scoffs.  
“Of course, Markie, I believe you.” Sing-songs Lucas.  
“Calm down you both, it’s not the time.” I scold them rather fondly. “We better go to the meeting room now, shouldn’t we? Better be on time, we will be assigned cases for the first time, even if it’s just to assist.”  
“Yes, you’re right, this is so much more exciting than listening to Ten.” Jokes Lucas.

Then, he promptly dashes to the meeting room, trying to avoid Ten’s wrath as the little nit-picking sinks in. I was about to do the same, when a hand clutches to my arm and makes me look at his owner.

“Something’s wrong Mark?”  
“I was wondering, well more like freaking out, do you think we’re going to be okay? Like, doing great, get the job and do it for real. They… they sound so harsh. I heard they haven’t let anybody in among those who did the try out last year. I thought it was just to scare us and make us work harder. But I don’t know, they kind of seem like they could do it for real.”  
“It’s real, it’s obviously true now they haven’t let anyone get in. But we’re better than that Mark, we’re strong, united, hard-workers, and we know we still have a lot to learn. Hearing them talking about the last year guys, do you find yourself in any of the things they were criticising? Late, arrogant, surely lazy?”  
“Well, we’ve been late…” He answers hesitantly  
“We were five seconds late Mark, they were ten minutes, it’s nothing comparable.”  
“Then no, not really, I mean, we’re all great workers, right?”  
“Exactly, we’ll have time to learn, don’t worry too much.”

I give him a brief hug before making us join Lucas and Ten. There’s a little thanks slipping through his lips before he parts way and goes to sit next to Lucas when I make my way to the second. Okay, that’s it, I’ll finally be able to work here. One minute later, the three agents enter the room, multiple files in their hands. Kai and Taemin sit on the two front tables as Baekhyun set himself in front of us.

“You’re all here, perfect, so weekly debriefing. Taemin, you go first, where are you with the man growing cannabis with his power ?”  
“I already know everything about his whereabouts but I had Jongin following him when I trespassed in his hideout and there were two other people in the place already. We knew about the tall human who sells it in Gangnam but the other seems to have the same power as Park Chul and she could easily take over him I think. I’ll have to investigate her and find hard proof before arresting the three of them. That I didn’t know about her until now is unsettling but honestly, I don’t think they can do anything to me. Give me two days and I’ll have the material to send them to jail, quite easily I’m sure.”

He ends with a predator smile and Baekhyun just nods, before turning his attention to Jongin. He just had the time to open his mouth to talk before Jongin cuts him short on his question.

“I arrested our robber who manipulates electricity three days ago, I caught him red-handed so I just had to question him a few minutes before he told me everything. I added several attempts at assaulting a police officer to his case. I grew tired the fourth time he tried to stun me to flee.” He groans excessively  
“Fourth ? You’re too kind. I would have riled him up just to have a little fun watching his struggle.” Taemin smirks  
“All of us aren’t enjoying others' pain…” Jongin sighs  
“First of all, only the bad guys’ pain, and second, that’s exactly why you can be so boring Nini.”  
“Anyway”  
“You’ve been called by the KNPA last week too, no ?” Asks Baekhyun, once Jongin seems too tired to answer Taemin.  
“Yes, but it was just bullshit again. Human cops are so dumb that’s crazy ! They see something else than a simple knife-stabbing case and they freak out and ask for the S.I.S to do their job. It’s tiring, can’t you talk to Jinki, Taemin ? Why does he always assign me to these cases ?”  
“You know he does it because you got on his nerves too often these last days.” Taemin smiles, seemingly happy to have an occasion to tease his colleague again.  
“Well you could make something for your best friend instead of enjoying this. I thought you only like to see bad men in pain ?”  
“You know you are Nini.”  
“Focus you two, Taemin, do something for Jongin, please, he’s insufferable. Jongin, faster, I have to assign the new cases. And the kids have to go to the training center this afternoon so we can’t get them back here too late.”  
“So it was simple poisoning, a biologist tried to create a new and more efficace mixture and tried it on someone whom he loathed. The effect was quite new, they panicked, they thought it was magic. It was easy to catch him, he tried to run away.” He sighs while rolling his eyes. “But he doesn’t want to talk so we don’t know if he had the time to sell it to anyone. They have listed the effect in case it ever appears again so they won’t call us again out of error.”

I listen to his story quite surprised. They never told us about this kind of occurence in our lessons. I thought they needed to be sure that a supernatural was involved to take over a case but it seems to be the contrary. I mean, I knew there would be this kind of mistake but not often enough to upset anyone. Like, one case in a month ? But Jongin seems to have it more often, and it’s a punishment, I wonder why. Supernatural or not, we have to catch perpetrators, why is it a hassle when it’s a human ? Is it because they don’t find it challenging ? Jongin seemed kind of pissed by the murderer’s attempt to flee. Maybe it’s just that, they like it when it’s difficult. However hearing them, they sound professional, scary for Taemin and maybe whiny for Jongin ? I don’t know, he just seems pissed off with everything, like he doesn’t really like to work here ? He does it thoroughly though, even once he knew it wasn’t a supernatural he still searched for him and caught him. Damn, all of them just send so many contrary messages, what am I supposed to conclude from what I’ve heard ? Taemin is a psycho with connections ? Jongin a grumpy kid and Baekhyun just adds oil on the fire when it seems to cool down. They’re so weird. I miss the last part of Jongin’s speech, something about arresting someone for something like public nuisance I think and Baekhyun fills us in on the case he closed and the two ones that should find a conclusion this week. So only Jongin has no field work to do from last week, I kind of hope it means he will train us but I doubt it.

“So, you seem pretty busy Taemin but I’ve got another mission for you. It’s involving a gang that has recruited not long ago someone with incredible strength. A lot of reports are talking about inhuman capacities, they are enough that Jinki is getting really wary of the possibility that it really happened. It’s sure that just achieving breaking a brick with a punch is enough to impress, however not to endanger the safety of the gang.”  
“You know that it’s pretty common for humans with fighting training to be able to do that.”  
“Well if some humans like to have a finger broken for trying to do so, it’s not my problem.”

Taemin just smiles hearing Baekhyun’s answer. It’s true that it’s quite rare to find a supernatural in a gang where all of them aren’t supernaturals too. It’s because seven years ago, a whole gang was blown up by a man who could cause explosions. No one survived except him and he was arrested a few days after. Since then, the gangs have played hot and cold with the supernatural criminals, but we don’t ever really see an association. The problem is that actually, human’s gangs can still be way more powerful and have more influence around the Earth. The supernaturals’ ones are just babies, mostly because the S.I.S does a great job keeping them down in Korea. As a special service for the supernatural kind, they have some sort of derogation which enables them to have less restriction in their methods. Most of our powers couldn’t be used if we followed the same rules as the humans’ police officers. But if in the old and powerful humans’ gangs, some supernaturals with dangerous kinds of powers make their way in, it would be a disaster for our country. Some countries, which didn’t create a special service for the supernaturals, have important gangs ruled by supernaturals and it’s a mess. It would be awful if it finally arrived here too. Taemin seems to get serious too, which is kind of reassuring. 

“From the files we have been sent on all of you, it seems like Yukhei has good knowledge about surveillance and the nice way of saying spying on people ?”  
“I have some trick to shadow people.” Lucas mumbles, he clearly didn’t think he would have to talk at all in this meeting and I honestly thought the same.  
“Do you think you can take him with you Taemin ? You’ll see if the stats are academics or true.”  
Taemin nods and looks at Lucas like he could swallow him up, maybe he really could. I can’t blame the younger for the obvious chill.  
“Perfect, take him on your other case too, maybe he can help you identify the girl. Now, Jongin, you’re assigned to cases with humans too this week. You should probably have Mark and Ten coming with you, we better introduce them to the human cops before they freak out if they ever see them on a mixed-intervention. This is your priority, besides, there’s some paperwork you have to do… And something about an excuse letter for offensive words directed to a human police officer ?” He ends peeking curiously at Jongin’s expression.  
“He didn’t want to admit that the case wasn’t involving any magical powers.”

Jongin mutters. I expected his two partners to make fun of him again but they just give him sympathetic looks. Okay, so maybe it’s not just about the lack of challenge that really pisses them off. I would have liked to be assigned with Jongin, to see what seems to be so bad with working with humans. 

“And Taeyong finally you’ll go with me. I have some bad guy, tough guy to arrest and I’m sure your power will come in handy. You’ve got good fighting skills don’t you ?”  
“Mainly close-combat, it’s better to be in open spaces to use my power to its fullest. What kind of power would have the opponent ?”

“He’s made of steel ? What can I even do with that ? My knives would break, my bones too if I just punched him. Even bullets wouldn’t damage him much ! Wouldn’t have it been better to ask Mark to come ? He could have drowned him to unconsciousness, or freeze him.”  
“Hmm, you’re right, I’ll think about him next time. But right now, this man is your problem. You still have twenty minutes to try and figure out a strategy, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun looks at me for a few seconds with mischief before turning his attention back on the road. Once Baekhyun told me that he would answer as soon as we’re in the car, the meeting quickly came to an end and Taemin, Lucas and the both of us headed out while Mark and Ten stayed in the office with Jongin. It seems like their morning will be about paperworks only, I kind of feel bad for them, it’s not the most exciting part to begin with. I would rather be in their place though, because I really don’t know what to do right now. Lucas could probably have fought the guy with one of his puppets. Thanks to the Academy, he has been able to craft at least one tougher than steel. Ten would have been even better thinking of it, because he can do literally everything with steel, the second the man is in his sight, he would be on the ground just waiting to be cuffed. That’s when it hits me, maybe he did it on purpose, to get me out of my comfort zone. Jokes on him, this being the first day of my dream job, I can’t have any comfort zone, even a kid could probably beat me up, so he failed. And I’m in an even bigger shit than I thought. Damn, stop freaking out Taeyong ! You know how to find strategy, twenty minutes is enough. Well, eighteen minutes now… Thank you brain, I needed to know I’ve been panicking for two minutes already, some useful information you provide, too bad, it’s not the one I wanted. I spend the last minutes of the ride reviewing different strategies I’ve already used in fighting classes. It’s rather easy to end up against someone you’re not comfortable to fight so you obviously have to find tricks but I know it would be rather easy to avoid his attacks and just survive, but to subdue him… We arrive before I can come up with something one hundred percent reliable and it doesn’t help me at all. 

“So, he’s probably expecting our visit, one of our agents registered some movement two days ago. He knows we’re looking for proof to close his case but we need something more tangible than what we already have. So, first scenario, we go talk to him, he’s nothing less than nice and we have to respect his rights if he doesn’t want to come to be interrogated. Second scenario, the one we hope will happen, he does something stupid that gives us the right to arrest him, like running away or trying to attack us. Simple as could be, you’re with me ?” 

Baekhyun looks at me with a beaming smile and I find it strangely hard not to reciprocate. Damn, he’s good, I just nodded without asking any of the thousand questions raging in my mind. We get out of his car and he walks to a somehow threatening old residential building. We enter with no problem and after some stairs, we’re in front of the guy flat, on the sixth floor. Baekhyun rings the bell as I’m just fidgeting awkwardly behind him. I suddenly remember that except for Jongin, I have no clue about their powers. 

“Baekhyun you didn’t tell us…” I was beginning to ask when the door opens.  
“Supernatural Investigation Service” Baekhyun reacts on a whim, not a second taken aback by the straight death-glare the man is serving us. He quickly shows his badge before moving on. “Cha Kwan ? We would like to ask you a few questions.”  
“I don’t have time, I’m moving.”

Baekhyun feigns surprise, even though he’s more than aware of that.

“Oh really ? We’re lucky to find you before you go then. Can you let us in ?”  
The man looks behind him a few seconds, well, he doesn’t seem inclined to let us in.  
“No, if we have to talk, it’s there.”  
“Of course, I understand. It has been brought to our knowledge that you were seen next to a crime scene three days ago, in Itaewon. A lot of our witnesses saw you, so you may be our main witness. Would you have any information about that night that could teach us more about the culprit ?”  
“I have seen nothing about an aggression. I’m sorry that someone was injured, however, it’s none of my business.”  
“Oh, funny, I didn’t talk about any injury though ?”  
“It’s just the most common crime.”  
“Actually no, it’s theft, which in most cases doesn’t imply physical aggression. You talked about one though, you’re sure you have nothing to share with us ?”  
“I haven’t heard nor seen anything, now leave me alone.”  
“Actually, I don’t think so, because I’m not done yet.”

Baekhyun blocks the door, efficiently preventing him from shutting the door on our face. His smile is dripping honey, yet it doesn’t reach his eyes. I can definitely see the guy sweating in front of us. I can recognize the signs on anyone, his eyes flickers, his breath quickened, and he tensed up significantly, he’s starting to panic, that’s what Baekhyun wanted, he’s more likely to end up falling into the second scenario now, the one where we can take him into custody to interrogate him. I tense up too, the atmosphere is getting heavy and I should be prepared to act at any moment. The tall guy looks at me a second before glaring back at Baekhyun.

“I answered your questions about Itaewon, you have no right to ask more of me.”  
“It’s just that something is bugging me, you see, I told you no street, no hours, no type of crime and you just didn’t take the time to try and collect any possible memories. You assumed it was assault, and you manisftly assumed that you weren’t around. Funny because, our witnesses did describe you, and they told us something really interesting, you know ? That the man had the skin of his arms made in steel. And two things match about you, the description, and your powers. Sadly, we can’t just let it go with such poor answers on your behalf. I think we can take you to the post for obstruction of justice. Don’t you think so Taeyong ?”  
I look at him like a deer in headlights, no, that’s totally false. He wants me to lie ? I-I can’t, I mean, that’s no going by the rules.  
“Su-sure” I stutter baffled, damn, that wasn’t convincing at all.  
“Excuse my partner, he’s a newbie I’m trying to form, you must know how it feels right ? I heard a lot of people are being recruited these late days.”

That’s the last straw it took for the man to take action. He pushed the door, successfully making Baekhyun stumble back before making a run for it in his flat to take a bag and go to his window. 

“What do we do ?” I ask, panicking a little.  
“That’s your time to shine, my power is light, it’s useless to chase someone.”  
“Are you kidding me ? You can’t ask me to act solo on my first day !”  
“Already giving up top-kid ?”

I glare at him before chasing the man, he just went out of the window. Can he just jump and not break any of his bones ? I peek a look and see that his window is directly linked to an emergency stair. He has already downed two stories. I can easily go downstairs before him but what am I to do then ? I close my eyes a second before summoning my power. I jump by the window and let myself fall. It has for long lost all the scary aspect of it, letting only pure adrenaline run through my veins and when I’m only one meter or so above the ground, I erase the effect of gravity on me, stopping my fall in less than a second before I stop using my power and land on my two feet. Kwan still hasn’t seen me, I collect myself and adopt a combat stance, waiting for him to down the two last flights of steps. He sees me as soon as he steps on the ground and I briefly see fear in his eyes before it’s replaced by pure determination. He charges me without any hesitation and tries to land a first punch. Predictable, he clearly has no professional training, I can easily see the path of his fist. I was about to block it to try and subdue him with an arm wrench on the spot. However, I just have to catch the reflection of steel in the daylight to reverse gravity and shoot in the sky three meters above him. Damnit, I nearly have been punched straight in the face by a moving bar of steel, it would have been tough. Not seeing me any longer, he runs for it a second time, probably hoping to disappear before I come back. That’s the occasion to try something ! I use my power once again and fall straight on him. If I hit his back hard enough, I should be able to bring him to the ground. I’m only a few centimeters of him when he suddenly seems to acknowledge my presence. He turns on his heels and I only have the time to reduce my speed a little before colliding with him, effectively knocking him down, I fear out of consciousness too. If I didn’t just simply murder him, he could easily have a concussion by a collision like that. I groan and try to get up, totally disoriented. My head hurts so bad, I didn’t want to slam into him like that. The culprit fell a meter away from me, for what I can see, he had the time to turn the back of his head in steel, probably saving me from explaining why I murdered a suspect on my first day of work. I try to get up while he still seems groggy but the ground is shaking and I end up on four ends.

“Keep your head down or you might be blinded too”

I hear Baekhyun’s voice before a bright light suddenly appears. I forcefully close my eyes, the light being too much for me to handle in this state. 

“Cha Kwan you are under arrest, for obstruction of justice, running away and attempting assault on a supernatural police officer. From now on, everything you say can be returned against you. We’ll list all your rights in the car while we drive you to the post.”

When I can open my eyes again, Baekhyun has flipped Kwan over and handcuffed him. The man still seems totally out of it, so Baekhyun turns his attention to me.

“I can’t say I expected you to do it like that but you caught him, and he tried to attack you before so the tackle was justified. But I think you kind of panicked no ? I’m sure there were better ways to do it.”  
“I’m sorry, but as I said, I didn’t expect to have to take action alone, that’s not how things are supposed to work.” I groan as I finally achieve standing up on my two feet.  
“It was just a trial, of course I would have been able to arrest him alone, I thought Taemin told you we’re working alone. If I can’t just stop one man, then I have nothing to do in this team. Let’s say you passed the test. However you nearly didn’t, it would have been better if you were still in shape to handcuff him and not just half pass out with him.”

I bite my tongue and excuse myself, not wanting to argue back and showing how pissed I am. Against him, me and this damn sucker lying on the ground. He’s right, I didn’t think right and just because I told myself this man was too much for me, he nearly really was. I should stop thinking by the rules, I can’t expect them to respect it, they already made it clear. Maybe I should have chased this guy as soon as he trailed off. Or I should have asked Baekhyun questions instead of just dumbly agreeing to his plan, which wasn’t really even one. I silently help Baekhyun to make Cha Kwan get up and walk to the car. We make sure that he’s still a little groggy and won’t try anything fishy before driving back to the S.I.S building. I was cooling down my thoughts when Baekhyun started to speak.

“You looked badass when you jumped off that window. How do you fly ?”  
“I don’t really fly.” I’ve explained this a lot of time already to too many people for me to remember. “I can manipulate gravity so I can just make it absent for me, and I kind of float, or I can inverse it, so that instead of attracting me to the earth, it’s attracting me to the sky. It enables me to walk on roofs or walls, and I can kind of fly but not really, I mainly just meddle with gravity so that it moves me without making any movement.”  
“That’s sick, can you do that for other people too ?”  
“No, I can just do it for myself. I can create like a bubble on a short distance around me, where I control the gravity of little objects. I can kind of use it as a long-range weapon but it’s not really efficient yet.”  
“Your power is quite complex, it may be fun to watch you train yourself. I might drop by the training center this late afternoon after all.”  
“Oh yeah, you didn’t tell us we had to go there this afternoon. How can we get informed about things like that ?”  
“They should synchronize your shifts in the coming days. You’ll have to check it every morning if possible, since we have weekly tests.”  
“Okay, so for now you know on our behalf ?”  
“Only for this week, because you’ll have everything this afternoon. However, they usually make the psychological tests on Monday or Tuesday and the physical ones at the end of the week.”  
“Okay… is it hard ?”  
“I don’t know, is singing hard to you ?”  
“Par-pardon me ?” I stutter totally taken aback.  
“Well if I find that singing is easy and you too, isn’t there a possibility that we both find the psychological tests easy too ?”  
“Why ?”  
“Because it’s a possibility, like it’s also possible that you loathe singing but we still find the tests easy.”  
“Yes, that’s true, but how does it answer my question ?”  
“Did I say I would answer ?”

He smiles, seemingly proud of himself as I’m once again short on words. It’s only when we arrive and get Cha Kwan out of the car that I realise Baekhyun lightened up my mood. I was no longer just mopping about my stupidity, just flabbergasted by his behaviour. He looked at me curiously, seeing that I was staring at him without trying to hide it and I just smiled. I don’t know how he has been able to make me go through that much emotion in just one hour car ride but it seems that he does care, at least a little, about us. That’s the most reassuring thing they showed us until now, I’ll take it.  
I was already past one pm when we got back to the office with our suspect, but now it’s already something like three pm and I really just want to eat. Cha Kwan doesn’t seem that he’ll say anything and I come back to the office with Baekhyun for lunch, if it still can be called that, a little disappointed. He doesn’t seem to worry though, he told me that they have something like an interrogation genius, and that thanks to him no Supernatural ever walked out of here without confessing but I find it hard to believe honestly. When I arrive, I see both Ten and Mark gasping over Ten’s computer. Jongin is sitting at my desk, filling some papers it seems.

“What are you guys doing ?” I ask my two friends, trying to not stare too obviously at Jongin.  
“Jongin let us take a look at the old cases they worked on, some of them are awesome ! Look, on this one there was someone who could stun people with one touch, no care about the height or weight, and it wasn’t about electricity since rubber didn’t block the effect. It was a biological reaction, as if this woman could just cut the strings that keep you alive. One second and your muscles wouldn’t move for one hour and if she touched you for thirty seconds, the vital organs stopped working. It’s a curse, she had to wear gloves to not touch anyone. The first man she killed was an accident and this man was diagnosed with a heart attack, they didn’t think he had been killed. But she somehow decided that it was a god given power to kill every person who didn’t live up to her religion. She had the time to assault five people, and kill two, before she has been caught.” Explains Ten.  
“Sometimes I understand why people fear us, this kind of power can’t be used for the greatest good. It’s just straight evil.” Mark shivers.  
“Yeah, and humans invented guns, canons, submarines for the greatest good maybe ?” Scoffs Ten. “This woman was maybe really nice until the first accident. You know how some experiences can change someone’s life. She was a regular office worker before that, she just tried to find a way to cope with what she did and that’s how it happened. It’s not because our power can only bring death that we’re using it to do so. A gun can only bring death and more than one person owns one even if they know they’re not supposed to. They have it, one irrational thought and it can lead to murder. Are they discriminated like us ? Because even with our powers, only a few of us are able to escape a bullet. A man with a machine-gun is more lethal than this woman. He doesn’t need any physical contact, he doesn’t need thirty seconds, just one and it’s the end.”

Mark stays silent as I nod thoughtfully to Ten’s words. It’s not the first time he speaks that passionately about this subject, how humans can be as dangerous as us, but with weapons they know, so somehow it makes it acceptable. Listening to him when he’s really upset, it seems like he’s nearly stating that humans without powers envy us because they think they could be more dangerous if they had ones, and that would lead them to powerful positions. I do admit I doubt him on that point, I think it’s only because we are different, and the majority rarely likes the minority that threatens the former just by existing. Ten hardly ever contradicts me, but he does look at me with sympathy and I kind of feel like a little boy in front of an adult when we have the same age. I know he lived something that changed him but he never told me. Thankfully Taemin and Lucas arrive and their presence cuts through the tense atmosphere. Jongin finally detaches himself from his papers and we all go to the cafeteria. I try my best to keep the path in mind, we’ll probably soon have to go around there alone. As we were just sitting with our food, Baekhyun casually informed us that we had to show up at the training center in fifteen minutes. We gulped our food as fast as possible and Jongin kindly accompanied us there, seeing that we didn’t really know where we had to go. It made Taemin and Baekhyun laugh a lot. I know why they always bicker, they like to see other suffering but not themselves. It kind of makes it tempting to tease them back, just to annoy them both at the same time. We arrived just on time and when I wanted to thank Jongin, he was already gone. He probably teleported himself back to the cafeteria, too bad...  
The psychological and physical tests were pretty easy. Even though Ten seemed shaken up after the first one, he didn’t want to speak about it. Once we were done, we were told that we could just go back home. Our day was over. 

“So, what did you think of the first day guys ?” I ask as we change ourselves to our regular clothes.  
“Not bad, I didn’t go on the field but it was still kind of fun. And Jongin seems pretty nice, he only made us fill one form each before saying that we could go through old ones to “see exemples”. Basically, we just looked for the oddest crimes and powers.” Mark answers as Ten just nods silently.  
“It was awesome, I mean, Taemin did scare me more than the dealer I was supposed to shadow but my little ones did a really good job.” Lucas ends while touching carefully at the pocket where he puts his puppets.  
“You really look like a fool in love.” Deadpans Mark.  
“Shut up !”

They end up in their usual bickering and I laugh, it’s comforting to see something I’m used to. Damn it, I didn’t think that one month into knowing people and I would see them as really close friends, instead of just casual people I somehow know.

“And you ?” Ten asks, surprising me.  
“It was okay I think, I messed up a little but not that much that Baekhyun was angry at me. He said I had the result even if the method was lacking. And… I think he tried to cheer me up when he saw I was really feeling down, so I think he’s a good guy too. Only Taemin seems to be straight evil.”  
I giggle and Ten smiles too, tiny but there. We head out once we’re changed and I propose to go back to the office to say goodbye to the three agents but they are nowhere to be seen so I just let a sticky note on both offices’ door to tell them we’re gone. They must probably know it already. Outside of the building we split, Mark and Lucas go back to the dormitory when Ten and I had promised each other to eat out the night of our first day of work. When I go to sleep, a little buzzed by the soju I drank and feeling happy about my evening, I’m just excited to go to the S.I.S again tomorrow. Partly because I kind of want to work with Jongin, who am I trying to fool, mostly because I want to work with Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading Supernatural Madmen, I hope this second chapter lived up to your expectations ! 
> 
> Of course, the next chapter is coming in no time, and I promise I won't always make Taeyong's life hard, I love my baby too much for that ^^🧡
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos, I see all of it !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this prologue top to bottom. I'm really excited to post the next chapters. I'll try to be as regular as possible, I've got so much things in my head about it already ! 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I'm always happy to read feedbacks about my chapters. See you soon for the next part ^^


End file.
